jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheen's Brain/Transcript
Part One (Opening shot: Iris in to a close-up of the school bell. It rings, signaling the end of class. Tilt down to the classroom door; a few students exit out, first Cindy and Libby.) Libby: Okay, that history test was haaard. (They walk o.s. Butch and another boy exit, the former laying one hand on his head.) Butch: Yeah. Now I know how I you guys feel when I beat on ya. (Amber makes her way out during this, and he punches the other boy on the end. Next Carl and Jimmy exit, the former with one hand on his back and panting hard.) Carl: "Four score and seven years ago"... (gasps for air) OXYGEN! (Last out is Sheen, who runs out the door happily.) Sheen: Hey, guys! Man, that test was cake! I didn't know whether to answer the questions to put frosting on 'em, am I right? Am I right? (Ike and Maggie exit behind them as he speaks. During the ending of this, he lays one hand on Jimmy's back and shakes Carl by the shoulder.) Jimmy: Actually, Sheen, I thought it was fairly challenging. Sheen: Challenging? (They start to leave.) My grandma's Chihuahua could've aced it. I thought connect-the-dots drawings that were harder. (Miss Fowl sticks out the door behind him.) Miss Fowl: SHEEEEN!!! Sheen: Exqueeze me, Miss Fowl probably wants to congratulate me on a job well done. (Transition to a close-up of a sheet of paper marked "History Test". Sheen's name is written in the namespace, and every question is answered with Ultra Lord themed topics. All are marked wrong by a red X, and at the top of the sheet, a big red F rests next to Sheen's name, along with four red minuses.) Jimmy, Carl: (from o.s.) Quadruple F minus?! (Cut to frame all of them, walking down the school sidewalk.) Sheen: Well, how's that supposed to know that Ultra Lord wasn't the father of our country? That's what it says on the Ultralord website! Jimmy: W-w-wait, didn't you write the Ultra Lord website? Sheen: And your point? (Jimmy rolls his eyes and walks off.) Oh. Anyway... (They approach the hovercar.) Miss Fowl said if I don't pass tomorrow's math final, I'm gonna be left back!! (He lays one hand on his head on the end of this; Jimmy and Carl are shocked at the statement.) Jimmy: Left back?! That's terrible! Sheen: Tell me about it! I can't be in a class with a bunch of babies who wet their pants and cry for their mommies! Jimmy: Well, Sheen, technically, they'd be the same age we are now, and...we don't wet our pants and cry for – (On the end of this, we hear the sound of a thumb sucking; Jimmy's eyes pop, and he turns them toward Carl as the camera pans to him. He is sucking his thumb like a baby and holding a stuffed llama doll. He instantly removes his thumb and puts the doll away embarrassingly.) Carl: What? (Widen to frame all three.) Jimmy: Sheen, I won't allow Miss Fowl to leave you back! Carl: No way! We're the Three Amigops! Jimmy: "The Three Amigops"? Carl: Yeah, well, you see, I was making us name tags... (On the end of this, he brings out a nametag reading "Amigops" and puts it on his chest. Close-up of it, it says Carl's name along the top and has crudely drawn pictures of the heads of himself, Jimmy and Sheen.) Carl: (from o.s.) And I accidentally added a P to "amigos", so – (Widen to frame Sheen, who pushes Jimmy out of the way.) Sheen: Pardon me, but MY LIFE IS ENDING!!! (He shakes him madly on the end of this; widen to frame the hovercar.) Jimmy: Don't worry, Sheen. (He gets in; Sheen follows suit.) We're gonna help you pass that math test if it takes all night! Carl: Yeah! No one splits up the Three Amigops! (He starts to climb aboard, but the hovercar instantly zooms off. One second later though, it returns on the other side.) Jimmy: Sorry, Carl. Carl: Okay. (The llama enthusiast gets aboard and they zoom off. Transition to the exterior of the Neutron house, then cut to the three boys inside on the couch. Carl has moved his "Amigops" tag to the right side of his shirt.) Jimmy: Okay, Sheen, show me what you usually do to study. Sheen: Right! (Almost in an instant, he zips off the couch and the scene cuts to a close-up of the power button on the TV. One push, and it turns on; a wider shot shows he is watching Ultra Lord as he sits down.) Ultra Lord: (on TV) I've come to welcome you... (The show becomes obscured by the following conversation; Jimmy enters, holding the TV remote.) Jimmy: Whoa-oa-oa! Sheen! What are you doin'? Sheen: What? I always watch Ultra Lord while I do my homework! (Jimmy rolls his eyes and chuckles surprisingly.) Jimmy: No wonder you're having trouble concentrating. Sheen: (dazed) Sheen...trouble...no have...concentrating... (His perspective of the TV, it shuts off. After a pause, he grabs onto it.) Sheen: Hey! what's going on?! Jimmy: Look, Sheen. If you want to pass tomorrow's test, ya have to pay attention. Now, let's try some questions from our textbook. Hit it, Carl! (Close-up of a Geometry book with the title "Triangles Are Your Friends"; zoom out to show Carl is reading from it. Carl: (reading) "Tom has three pieces of bubble gum." (Cut to Sheen, pointing one finger at a time and counts on each one; he continues o.s.) "If he trades all his gum to Ida for two raisins per piece..." (Back to him.) "How many raisins will Tom have?" Sheen: What sort of idiot would trade bubble gum for raisins? Jimmy: That's not the point. Sheen: What is he, some kind of health nut?! If ya ask me, Tom needs counseling. And what kind of name is "Ida"? What's it short for: "I'd have preferred a different name"?! Jimmy: Sheen, concentrate! Sheen: I am concentrating. (pointing o.s.) Hey, look, TV. (The dark haired procrastinator runs out of frame, and we hear a power up sound. Cut to him, seen from behind the TV as the Ultra Lord theme plays, and the TV suddenly turns off one second later.) Sheen: TV go dark! (Cut to Jimmy, having used the remote.) Jimmy: Carl, let's go to Plan B. Carl: (giving a thumbs up) Right, Jimmy. (Pan quickly to Carl having placed something on Sheen; the latter is now covered in various spherical metal plates, five on his shirt, three on his head.) Sheen: What's this? Jimmy: Negative Reinforcement. Every time you get distracted, Carl will issue a small shock to your thorax. Sheen: Sounds like fun! Jimmy: Let's begin. (He reaches downward on the end of this. In close-up, he holds up a flash card reading...) Jimmy: 7 × 7? Sheen: 49! (The scientist flips the card to the back, producing another card that says...) Jimmy: 8 × 10? (Sheen is somewhat unable to answer this time upon being drawn by a passing fly.) Sheen: Hey look, a fly. (Cut to Carl as he presses a remote; he gets shocked.) OW! (Back to Jimmy, his next card says...) Jimmy: 6 × 5? Sheen: I'm thirsty. (Shock.) OW! (A noticeably now ticked-off Jimmy shows the next card, reading...) Jimmy: 9 × 9? (Sheen sees the fly from earlier.) Sheen: There's that fly again! (Shock.) OW! (Jimmy, annoyed, holds up one more card reading...) Jimmy: 12 × 10? Sheen: I don't like this game! (Shock.) OW! Carl! (Carl giggles mischievously; he points o.s.) Hey, look, TV. (For the third time, he runs out of frame; cut to just behind Jimmy as the TV is switched on and Sheen sits down to watch the Ultra Lord show.) Jimmy: This is useless! Sheen: Jimmy, don't give up on me! (Close-up.) You're my only hope! Jimmy: Well... I suppose I could... (shakes head) Nah. Sheen: What? What? Jimmy: Well...well, I could turn the Brain Drain helmet into a Brain Gain helmet, but I don't think that – (Sheen zips over and grabs him.) Sheen: WHAT?! (Close-up.) I'M ABOUT TO BE LEFT BACK WITH A BUNCH OF DUMB SUCKERS WHEN YOU COULD BOOST MY IQ WITH THE PRESS OF A BUTTON?!! Jimmy: (stammers) Sheen, it's never been tried before, the risks would be enormous! Sheen: I don't care about that! The only thing I care about is that – (Bouncy music plays from the TV; he stammers.) What were we talkin' about? (scratches head, points o.s.) Oh, look, TV. (He zips toward it for the fourth time in three minutes. The boy genius lays a hand on his head and shakes it slowly; Carl presses his remote to shock the o.s. Sheen.) Sheen: (from o.s.) OW! Jimmy: I'll get started on the helmet. (Transition to an extreme close-up of the modified Brain Drain helmet, now modified with two large antennas and reshaped to fit Sheen's head. On the start of the next line, zoom out to frame all three boys; Sheen sits on a chair front and center, having stripped of the metal plates and wearing the helmet, Jimmy has donned his lab coat and typing on a keyboard at a machine on the far right, Carl stands on the far left and looks on.) Jimmy: Don't worry, Sheen, I'm just going to stimulate your cerebral cortex. Sheen: Stipulate away, Jimmy! I trust you completely! Jimmy: (turning around) Ya do? Carl: Three Amigops, Jimmy. Jimmy: Three Amigops. (The boy genius turns around and continues typing. In close-up, one switch is flicked upwards by his hand; the three light bulbs on the top of the machine begin to flash feebly. Jimmy presses another switch, and the bar next to it begins to rise from Low to High. Cut to Sheen, helmet doing its work as he fidgets in his seat. Two gauges reading DC Kilovolts and DC Amperes start to increase as their needles work their way to the right; Sheen fidgets more as Carl looks on, now sipping from a cup of Purple Flurp and holding a single cookie. Extreme close-up of the light bulb on the top of the helmet; Sheen stops fidgeting as it goes out. Cut to Sheen's warped, disoriented perspective of Jimmy; the next line starts off distorted, but gradually becomes normal as the image resolves into itself.) Jimmy: Well, Sheen? How do you feel? Sheen: (Pauses) Pretty stupid. Jimmy: Oh, well. Can't say we didn't try. Sheen: No. I mean, pretty stupid of you to forget the binomial expansion of a negative prime number yields its equal and opposite trigonometric value. (On the second half of this line, cut to his perspective, zooming slowly past a wide eyed Jimmy to a nearby chalkboard with various equations. Cut to Carl as he gasps, cookie and drink dropping to the ground.) Carl: He spoke math! He spoke math! Jimmy: It worked! Sheen, you're a genius! (Zoom in on Sheen slowly.) Sheen: (fingers on temples) Brain pulsing... (gestures with arms) thoughts racing...I am a genius! (Wide shot of the room; he jumps off his chair and the others dance around him. The following lines overlap each other.) Sheen: Go, Sheen! Go, Sheen! You're a genius! You're a genius! Jimmy: Woohoo! Yes! Carl: Yeah! (Cut to Sheen and Goddard at the park, both squared off against each other in a Chess game with three boards, two levitating above each other. After Goddard does his move, Sheen manages to make Checkmate, winning as Goddard's jaw drops. In the lab, Jimmy and Carl get down a bit, the latter no longer wearing his "Amigops" tag, while Sheen plays a high energy melody on a fiddle.) (Back to the park, Sheen has now challenged Jimmy, no longer wearing his lab coat, to a Chess game. After some time, Sheen makes his move to make Checkmate, causing Jimmy to stare in disbelief and wonder. The lab; the three boys get down again, Jimmy once again wearing his lab coat. The park; now Sheen has challenged Carl to a game of Llama's Day Out, which they were playing before in "Hypno Birthday to You". Sheen thinks and slides his llama pawn all the way to the finish, and Carl hyperventilates at this.) (The lab; in close-up, Sheen vigorously works with a Rubix cube until he manages to get every side solid; Jimmy stands in the background on a crate. A zoom out shows he is blindfolded; Jimmy removes it, and Sheen smiles at his victory and walks off, tossing the cube into Jimmy's hands. The boys get down with Sheen on the fiddle again, and he finishes the melody as Jimmy walks up from behind him and lays a hand on his shoulder, both trading triumphant smiles.) (Transition to the classroom; Miss Fowl steps forward holding a stack of sheets.) Miss Fowl: Remember, children. (Close-up.) Don't think of this as a final exam, think of it as 95% of your grade! (She leans forward on the end of this, and squawks as she walks o.s. Cut to Jimmy, who looks over at the o.s. Carl; he no longer wears his lab coat.) Jimmy: Psst, Carl. (Cut to Carl, who turns around.) Carl: Hmm? (In close-up, Jimmy points one thumb over at the desk behind him, but gets no response. He holds up a flash card, reading "Where's Sheen" as the camera zooms in on it. Carl lifts his glasses and reads it.) Carl: "Where's Sheen?" (Miss Fowl lays the stack of sheets on Jimmy's desk.) Miss Fowl: Yes, Jimmy, where is our friend Sheen today? (We hear the sound of a door opening; cut to Sheen as he slams it open and enters the room, holding a crossword puzzle in one hand.) Sheen: (Vulcan salutes) Good morrow, scholars. (Crosses to desk) Sorry I'm tardy, I was doing this morning's crossword puzzle in pen. (He holds the puzzle up on the end of this; cut to Cindy, turning her head towards the now smart Sheen.) Cindy: Big deal. My dad and I do the crossword puzzle all the time. Sheen: (standing up) In the Beijing Times? (He holds the puzzle up on the end of this, and one shake causes it to unfold three times until it hits the ground, revealing it to be a really long puzzle. Every word has been answered; widen to frame Miss Fowl as she crosses over to him. All other students are working on their tests, and she hands out his during the next line.) Miss Fowl: Here's your test, Sheen. (He takes it...) Take a seat and get started. (...and starts writing, zoom in on her slowly.) Remember, class, if you get stuck on a question, just skip it and come back to it late – Sheen: (from o.s., raises finished test into view) DONE! Miss Fowl: (raising her glasses) What? But that's impooooossible. (She takes the test back on the last word; cut to Sheen, arms folded.) Sheen: Well, I would have finished sooner if someone hadn't been blathering away. Miss Fowl: Sweet muffins! These answers are right! Sheen: Of course, they're right! They're obvious to anyone with half a brain, let alone this slack-jaw collection of nitwits! Butch: (stands up) Hey! My doctor says my jaw's only slightly slack! Cindy: Yeah, Ultra Dork. Since when did you become Lord of the Smarts? Sheen: Since yesterday! Observe! (He gets out of his seat and heads off; pan quickly to the chalkboard, a pull-down sheet of the Periodic Table of Elements is here, Sheen studies it and points at...) Sheen: Rb: Rubidium. Alkali metal discovered in 1861, melting point 39° Centigrade. (Another quick pan; the sheet has been pulled back up, taken its place is a picture of...) Sheen: Neptune, eighth planet from the sun. Principal moons: Triton and Nereid. Named for the Roman god of water. (Pan quickly to Carl; Sheen stands next to him.) Sheen: Carl Wheezer. Mammalian order: primate. 70% water, 20% carbon, 2% mucus. (Carl sneezes. 1% mucus. Any questions? (Cut back to Miss Fowl.) Miss Fowl: Yes. How would you like to sit DOOOOWN?! (The class launches into a round of pleads for Sheen to sit down; Jimmy shakes his head slowly. Cut to Sheen, sounding suddenly evil.) Sheen: Go ahead, mock all you want! The barbs of a tiny brain are as nothing to me! (Cackles, innocently) Miss Fowl, could I be excused? Miss Fowl: No! Sheen: May I not be un-excused? Miss Fowl: Y-y-yes? Sheen: PSYCH! (The Ultra Lord fan cackles madly and rushes out the room; Miss Fowl gives an annoyed groan in turn. Cut to Jimmy and Carl, totally '' '''Carl:' Jimmy, what's wrong with Sheen? Jimmy: I-I don't know! His IQ should have stopped increasing hours ago, I'd better get to the lab. (raises hand) Miss Fowl, will you not let me not leave the classroom? Miss Fowl: No! (Pauses.) ''Uh, yes. '''Jimmy:' Thank you. (The boy genius leaves his seat; Miss Fowl groans to herself as a result. Cut to Carl at his desk, worried.) Carl: (to himself) Jimmy and Sheen need me, I can't let 'em down. (raises hand, standing up) Miss Fowl? Can I never ever not be dis-excused sometimes? (Miss Fowl aims one emphatically pointed finger at him.) Miss Fowl: PLANT IT! Carl: (sadly, sits back down) Kay. (Cut to a close-up of a wrench held by Jimmy's arm, once again wearing his lab coat. It tightens a screw on the Brain Drain helmet; close-up of Jimmy hammering something. Fade to black, and in to a top-down view of him drilling something into the helmet. Close-up of the hole being drilled in; cut to a flame gun as it fires; fade to white, and in to a close-up of Jimmy as he bends down and picks up the Brain Drain helmet, now reverted to its original state.) Jimmy: Done. (Cut to outside Jimmy's clubhouse; the door slams open revealing Jimmy as he runs out, no longer wearing his lab coat and helmet in hand. In close-up, he looks at his watch.) Jimmy: Carl, Carl, can you read me? (Close-up of the watch, Carl is on the screen.) Carl: (onscreen) Jimmy, Sheen's at the Candy Bar. But you'd better hurry, Things are getting ugly! (Cut to the exterior of the Candy Bar and tilt down to its entrance. Cut to a sign reading "Guess how many beans are in this jar & win a free sundae!" and zoom out to reveal the jar of candy behind it.) Sheen: (from o.s.) I said – (Cut to him, head suddenly increased in size.) "Give me my free sundae!" Sam: And I'' said there's no way you could've known there were 12,082 beans in that jar without cheating yet! '''Sheen:' I told you, I used a complex algorithm, based on the dimensions of the jar! Sam: Uh-huh. Yesterday you thought seashells were money! Today you're using algorithms? Sheen: Yesterday, I wasn't a genius! Now, give me my ice cream, monkey boy! (He pulls Sam forward on the end of this; widen to frame Carl watching.) Sheen: (swings his chair around and points at Carl.) I heard that, Carl! Carl: (backing away) I didn't say anything. Sheen: I heard your thoughts! You think I'm being an annoying doofus! (He turns his seat back around; Jimmy enters with the helmet.) Jimmy: Carl, I found the Brain Brain helmet and got here as fast as I – Leapin' leptons! (Sheen eats a scoop of the sundae before him.) What happened to Sheen's head!? Cindy: (stomping forward) Neutron, this has your stink all over it! Carl: Jimmy! Sheen's brain is still growing! And he's also being an annoying doofus. (Sheen suddenly turns around, offended.) Sheen: I knew it! (Jimmy approaches, Libby and Nick joining.) Jimmy: Sheen, the math test is over, so it's time to turn you back to normal. Sheen: (Hops off his seat, causing Carl to flinch) I don't want to go back!! I'm seeing things clearly for the first time! Besides, everyone loves the new me! Others: (Unanimously) NO WE DON'T! Sheen: SILENCE!!! (He holds one hand out on this; close-up on the jukebox as it flickers, while thunder noises are heard. Its lights/power go out, as do the lights in the entire store. Cindy, Carl and Jimmy stare awestruck at this sudden blackout, followed by Captain Betty, who stops eating the sundae before him.) Jimmy: Trust me, Sheen. You don't want to be a genius, always having to help people with homework... Libby: (comes forward) Always endangering the town with your stupid inventions... Cindy: (getting in Jimmy's face) Always being a pain in the butt... Jimmy: Nobody asked you! (to Sheen) So I'm just gonna put this helmet back on your head, and... Sheen: (holding one hand out) Don't come any closer, Neutron! Jimmy: Butch, Nick, grab him! (The bully and leather-coated cool kid come toward Sheen on either side and grab either hand; zoom in slowly.) Sheen: (maliciously) You disappoint me, Jimmy. (An evil grin appears on Sheen's face, while his eyelids shake up and down as his hair begins to wiggle by itself and in a long shot, Jimmy is suddenly pushed backwards across the floor as it breaks up in a line. Sheen begins to laugh evilly, and Jimmy sits up from his fall while Sheen gives him an evil glare; iris out to black.) Part Two (Opening shot: Iris in to an extreme close-up of Sheen's eye and zoom out, framing all of him as he continues laughing. Butch and Nick are still holding him; in an instant, the former is telekinetically pushed out of the scene by one hand, followed by the latter as Sheen's hair vastly wiggles, then slows down a bit. Sam enters in the background.) Sam: Hey! Little Big Head! (Sheen looks toward Sam as his hair begins to wiggle faster again, as he tenses his left arm). ''I just cleaned there! ''(Sheen rises off the ground.) Sheen: My intelligence is wasted here; I should be building empires, commanding armies! (Close-up of Jimmy/Cindy/Libby; he continues o.s.) Today, Retroville – (Back to him, continuing to rise higher.) Tomorrow... THE WORRRRLD!!! (His hair wiggles and pulses even faster, as he generates a blue sphere with his hands and fires it at the ceiling, making a big hole. Cut to an overview of the Candy Bar as Sheen floats through the hole and flies upward past the screen, then cut to Libby.) Libby: Don't tell me that's just hormones. (Pan to Jimmy.) Jimmy: I don't understand it! I was only trying to boost his IQ so he'd pass the math test! Cindy: (from o.s.) Oh! (she gets in his face.) Is that all? And what if we all went around freakishly enlarging our friends' heads, huh?! Butch: (Runs by in the background) Ooh! Me first! Me first! (pause) Was that a rhetorical question? (He walks o.s. as the boy genius and his rival stare at each other for a few moments. Cut to frame Carl, somehow mooning over Sheen's leftover sundae.) Jimmy: Carl, follow me. (Starts to leave) Carl: Right behind you, Jimmy! (Both boys make their way towards the door, but Carl suddenly stops and turns back to the sundae. As Jimmy exits, Carl runs to the sundae and collects it, then follows. Transition to a close-up of a pedistal in Jimmy's lab; the Brain Drain helmet is placed on it – back in its Brain Gain upgrades – by Jimmy, once again wearing his lab coat. Cut to a long shot of the room as he sits down in his chair; Carl joins him, still holding the sundae. Close-up on the two during the next line.) Jimmy: Vox, analyze Brain Gain helmet to determine maximum possible I.Q. increase. (On the screen, a model of Sheen spins around; a "Maximum IQ" counter in the lower right begins to count up rapidly.) Vox: Analyzing... (As the IQ counter starts going up, both Jimmy and Carl watch the screen as the head of the Sheen model begins to grow slowly. The counter still continues increasing, and the head begins to grow so big it starts to block out all other parts of the screen. Jimmy's eyes widen at the action. The computer beeps, and the IQ counter finally stops – each of the three boxes displaying an infinity ring.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) It's just like I feared! (Long shot, now the head has grown so big that only the eyes are showing.) Jimmy: If left unchecked, Sheen's IQ will keep growing to infinity! Carl: Wow, he'll be really good at board games. Jimmy: No, Carl. You don't understand. Sheen's brain is programmed to keep growing – If we don't get that Brain Drain helmet on him soon... (Zoom in to an extreme close-up.) His head will explode. (The red-haired buddy lets out a terrified scream, and he lets the still new sundae fly over his shoulder to hit the ground behind him.) Carl: Ewwwwww. (In town, the traffic has suddenly decreased and the sky has turned a deep grey. Sheen floats through the streets, head now grown to the size of a life-size statue, and stops at a truck in front of Lucky Joe's. One flick of his hand, and the truck disassembles itself, and he floats by while the man standing next to it runs off.) (Cut to a nearby fire hydrant and tilt upwards to reveal Sheen, who stops to float in place, and turns toward it. A blaze of telekinesis from his hands causes it to explode; an overview shows it firing its water upwards like an endless fountain, as Sheen stares happily at his little destruction.) (Sheen continues floating until he arrives at a nearby hot dog stand, not before locking eyes with its male vendor. One fire, and it is flung out of the way, along with its male vendor. The hot dog that was on it floats down from the sky and levitates before him, along with a tube of mustard; Sheen telekinetically spreads it across the hot dog and gulps it entirely, then floats a napkin over his mouth to pat it clean.) (Now Sheen floats over to a golden abstract sculpture on a black stand in the park. He holds both hands out before him, causing the statue to reshape itself. When he finishes, he floats over to his finished masterpiece: the statue has suddenly changed into a black throne with gold accents like a motherboard. Sheen flies over to it, as electricity pulses throughout the throne. He sits down on it, and he floats it over the streets of downtown, where various citizens are at their business.) Sheen: Attention, Retroville! (Sheen slaps his hand down on the Throne's arm.) (No response; close-up of him.) Sheen: I said... (loud, demonically booming voice) ATTENTION, RETROVILLE!!! '' (Sheen slams his fist on the Throne's arm. The last syllable echos and thunder sounds as the whole town finally turns their attention to him. Cut from one set of citizens to the next, alarmed at what will happen next.) '''Sheen: Don't be alarmed, unless you find it alarming that I'm declaring myself supreme overlord of the town, in which case, be very ''alarmed! ''(The citizens share conversations of worry as the camera cuts between the groups. Back to Sheen.) Sheen: And now, for my queen. I shall choose the fairest and most beautiful of the town's females. (Cut to Miss Fowl.) Miss Fowl: I'm afraid of commitment. (Back to Sheen.) Sheen: I didn't mean you! (Cut to the Candy Bar. Sheen is flying towards the entrance as Libby and Cindy are walking out. Cut to them.) Sheen: 'Libby Folfax, ''(Cut to Sheen) come on down! (Cut to Libby and Cindy.) 'Libby: '''Oh, he must be bugging. ''(Sheen picks her up with psychokinesis, pulling her towards him. She lets out a yell.) '''Libby: Get me down! (Sheen places Libby down on the throne's arm) Sheen: 'Reign with me, Libby. Together we shall rule Retroville in glory! ''(Cut to Libby.) '''Libby: I don't think so. (Long shot showing Sheen and Libby.) Sheen: 'But you'll be immortal. Portraits will depict you in the finest robes and jewelry. ''(Cut to Libby.) 'Libby: '''Sheen, there is no way I'ma... ''(She looks surprised.) ''Did you say robes and jewelry? What the heck-- I'll give it a shot. ''(She giggles) (Long shot showing Sheen and Libby. Sheen floats in his throne out of excitement.) 'Sheen: '''Huzzah! ''(Cut to the exterior of Jimmy's Lab.) 'Jimmy: '''Sheen said he wanted to rule an empire. ''(Close up to Carl and Jimmy, with the Brain Drain 8000 disguised as a crown.) Disguising the Brain Drain helmet as a crown might convince him to put it on. 'Carl: '''But, Jimmy, what if he reads our minds? '''Jimmy: '''Just keep your mind on other things. Think of... baby llamas frolicking in the meadow. ''(Jimmy walks o.c.) 'Carl: '''Okay. Aww, look at him. ''(He waves.) Hi, baby lla-- (Jimmy pulls him away) ''WA! ''(Transition to downtown. Sam, Butch, and Miss Fowl are spinning around and crying out in mid-air. Pan down to Sheen and Libby, sitting on the throne.) 'Sheen: '''So you see, Libby, the force between any two bodies is inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them. ''(Cut to Libby.) 'Libby: '''Sheen, let them down! ''(Cut to Sheen. Close up to his face, due to his huge head.) 'Sheen: '''No, that's gravity! We haven't gotten there yet. ''(Cut to lower on the ground. Carl and Jimmy walk into the scene, looking up at Sheen.) 'Jimmy: '''Uh, hail, mighty overlord! ''(Cut to Sheen, he looks down at Carl and Jimmy.) 'Sheen: '''What the...? ''(The sound of a record scratch plays. Cut to Jimmy and Carl. Miss Fowl, Butch, and Sam fall down. Carl looks back to them.) 'Jimmy: '''We have brought you a magnificent crown, crafted from the finest semiprecious metals, to celebrate your glorious reign. ''(Jimmy gets down on one knee on the last word) (Long shot showing Sheen, flying down to the genius and the llama lover.) 'Sheen: '''Hmm... It is rather fetching. ''(Sheen hovers above Carl and Jimmy while looking down on them) ''Bestow it on my head! ''(Jimmy reaches to put the helmet on Sheen's head head.) Not you... (Sheen points at Carl.) Carl. (Jimmy passes the helmet to Carl. Carl is very nervous, and begins talking in his head. Sheen evilly stares at Carl as he reads his thoughts.) Carl: (Thinking) Baby llamas in the meadow. Baby llamas in the meadow. (Zoom in on Carl's face.) Oh no. One of them's escaping! (Another zoom in on Carl. Jimmy looks at Carl.) He's heading towards town! (Another zoom in.) "Town" rhymes with "crown"! (Close up on Carl's eyes. Carl loudly thinks this line.) ''JIMMY AND I DISGUISED THE BRAIN DRAIN HELMET AS A CROWN!!! (Cut to Sheen. He points at the duo.) Sheen: I heard that! (Cut to Jimmy and Carl. Carl backs up as Jimmy walks forward to Sheen.) Jimmy: Sheen, please, we're trying to help you! Your brain is growing at a dangerously fast pace! (Cut to Sheen. He holds his hand out and points at Carl and Jimmy. Thunder claps, and storm clouds fill Retroville's skies, as he begins to float upward.) Sheen: 'Silence! You have plotted against the overlord. Your insolence has angered me! ''(He flies backwards, his hair wiggling and blowing in the wind. He conjures up a lightning ball, and throws it at Jimmy and Carl. Jimmy and Carl cry out, dodging it He throws another ball, it barely hitting his friends. Carl's hair is standing up. Close up on Carl.) 'Carl: '''Jimmy, I don't like lightning! It makes my hair stand up funny. ''(Sheen is looking at himself in a handheld mirror that he pulls out of nothingness.) '''Sheen: Dance, you tiny brains! (He throws another ball of lightning, this time, launching it directly out of his thumb. Jimmy and Carl yell, and walk o.c. to the other side of the street. An antenna is in the distance.) Jimmy: Keep dodging, Carl. (Another lightning ball is thrown at them.) Jimmy: 'I have an idea. ''(Jimmy fires a beam from his watch at the antenna. A lightning ball hits Jimmy, traveling up the beam, hitting the antenna. Cut to Sheen.) 'Sheen: '''What's going on?! ''(Cut to Jimmy and Carl.) 'Jimmy: '''I've deflected the lightning by turning that radio antenna into a super-magnet. ''(Cut to Sheen.) 'Sheen: '''Hmm... very resourceful. But let's see how quickly you think in... ''(Zoom in on him, with a thunderclap, as he holds both hands out.) quicksand! (Cut to Carl and Jimmy, now suddenly in a puddle of quicksand, sinking. Jimmy shouts out, Carl throws the Brain Drain helmet.) '''Jimmy: Punkin' Pluto! (They struggle to escape, but are unsuccessful. Long shot, showing the duo sinking, Libby sitting on the throne, and Sheen floating beside the throne, one arm on the throne.) Sheen: 'So Libby, what kind of decor were you thinking up for our castle? ''(Sheen thinking to himself as he has one finger on his chin) '''Libby: '''Oh Sheen you need to stop it, you're hurting Carl and Jimmy! '''Sheen: ''(Ignoring Libby) I prefer a classic temporary feel myself, but I'd consider French colonial. '''Carl: '''This is the end, (zooms up close to him) my entire life's flashing before my eyes, GOOD BYE WORLD!!! Okay why aren't I sinking? '''Jimmy: '''Carl, your high body fat content is making you sink less quickly, maybe you can reach into my knapsack. '''Carl: '''Jimmy, I'm sure Ms. Fowl will give us extensions on our homework. '''Jimmy: '''Just do it! (Carl reaches into Jimmy's knapsack) Now feel around for my shrink ray! '''Carl: '(Carl feels for Jimmy's shrink ray and finds it) Found it. Jimmy: '''Good, aim it, at that light post. "(Carl aims the shrink-ray at the light post, causing a beam to capture the pole, and shrink the overhead lamp toward them to the ground. The boys grab on and pull themselves out, now gasping for air.)" '''Sheen: ''(Slowly clapping)' 'Bravo, very impressive. '''Jimmy: '''You had your fun Sheen, now let us go! '''Libby: '''Yeah, just let them go Sheen. '''Sheen:' (Crosses his legs in midair and strokes his chin out of thought) Hmm... I do grow bored. Perhaps it's time I SPARE you! (Sheen comes forward in a flying motion, as he waves his hand, and the giant bowling ball on top of the Retroville Bowling Alley falls off and starts rolling towards Jimmy and Carl) Sheen: 'Spare! ''(Giggles) Get it? It's a pun! (The giant bowling ball rolls behind Jimmy and Carl and runs them over like bowling pins) (Sheen laughs evilly) 'Carl: '''Poor Sheen! '''Jimmy: '''Poor Sheen!? He just used us to practice his seven ten split! '''Carl: '''Yeah but his heads still gonna explode! And Sheen's still our best friend somewhere deep down. '''Jimmy: '''Hey, wait a minute, that's it! '''Carl: '''Hey yeah! Now when you say "it"? '''Jimmy: '''Somewhere deep inside that giant brain is the old Sheen. If we can reach that part of him we might have a chance. '''Carl: '''Well how do we do that? ''(Jimmy and Carl look at a store. The screen then cuts and zooms into the store window showing a big Ultra Lord costume, as Jimmy and Carl greet each other with a confident head nod.) (Sheen's brain has grown again beginning to push out the top of his head becoming visible, making his head bigger than a building.) '''Sheen: ''(Evilly glares)'' 'I control the wind, and I shall rain fire down from the heavens! ''(Sheen's left hand begins rising from O.C.) Goodbye, Sheen the overlord! Hello, Sheen, the GOD! (Zoom out to see Sheen's giant head. He hovers over a building, where his hair begins wiggling as he draws mounds of lighting, while thunder roars.) 'Libby: '''That's it! I've had it with you and your big freaky head! ''(Libby hops off the throne and walks away) '''Sheen: ''(Flying down after Libby)' 'Wait, come back! You'll like being the wife of a god! I'll let you choose the patio furniture. '''Ultra Lord: '''Greetings, one called Sheen. '''Sheen: '(Holding his hands out in front of him, causing a blaze of light to peak through his storm clouds)' '''Ultra Lord!? ''(Ultra Lord walks towards Sheen, stumbling. Cut to Jimmy and Carl inside the Ultra Lord costume) Carl: '''Left, right, left. '''Jimmy: ''(Zoom upwards to Jimmy)'' Okay, stop Carl. Sheen: 'Is it really you? '''Ultra Lord: '''You bet ya, I've come to welcome you, to the pantheon of the super-POWERFUL! '''Sheen: '''Wait a minute, how do I know your not an imposter? '''Ultra Lord: '''Hmmm... I see your point. Well, I guess I'll be on my way. ''(Ultra Lord turns around walking away from Sheen, still stumbling. Sheen hovers above Ultra Lord and stares at him stumble away with a confused, yet, unsure look on his face.) 'Sheen: '''Wait, don't go! ''(Sheen floats toward Ultra-Lord and flies in front of him) It's just, the odds of meeting the ACTUAL Ultra-lord at this very moment, are 16,755 to 1!!... '''Ultra Lord: '''Well, if you wanna make sure it's me, why not ask me a series of difficult trivia questions? '''Sheen: ''(Giant smile as he points at Ultra Lord) Hey, good idea! '''Jimmy: '''Get ready on the Ultra Lord website Carl. '''Carl: '''I'm on it Jimmy. '''Sheen: '''Where were you born? '''Jimmy: '''On Planet Mektar, in Vector Eight... '''Ultra Lord: '''Of the Nebulon Galaxy. '''Sheen: '''Good! What's your favorite mid-morning snack? '''Jimmy: '''A Nitrogen Bar... '''Ultra Lord: '''And a decaf Latte! '''Sheen: '''CorrECT! ''(Sheen rises higher, where you can see his entire being on screen) What did Robo-Fiend say when you blasted him with your ION Ray? (Carl sneezes causing him to slap one of the controls very hard) Jimmy: 'Ow! Ya! ''(Ultra Lord is pushed o.s. causing him to fly across the street) '''Sheen: ''(Excitedly flying toward Ultra Lord)'' 'That's right! He said Ow! Ya! You ''are Ultra Lord! Join me, Ultra Lord! With my brains and your magma canon, we'll rule the universe! (On the last word, Sheen rises higher out of excitement.) 'Ultra Lord: '''It's a deal! But first, I need an Ultra Favor! '''Sheen: '''Anything, just name it! '''Ultra Lord: '''I need you to, ''(Ultra Lord pulls out Brain-Drain helmet) drain your brain. '''Sheen: ''(Looking both puzzled and disappointed)' 'Huh? But... but why? '''Ultra Lord: '''You're ''too smart! All the other super powerful guys will think you're annoying. Sheen: 'I won't do it! '''Ultra Lord: '''Your hero Ultra Lord, commands you! '''Sheen: '''I won't! ''(He says as he twists his entire being away from Ultra-Lord's direction) 'Ultra Lord: '''PUT IT ON! ''(Sheen vastly begins rising up as his head is glowing a bright yellow) '''Sheen: ''(loud, demonic booming voice)'' 'YOU DARE TO ORDER ME?! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BRAIN BOLT!!!! '(Sheen's eyes close on and off as a lightning bolt flickers from his head) (Sheen brutally zaps Ultra Lord with a lightning bolt and blows him up, revealing Jimmy and Carl, as they fly across the street, now unconscious. Sheen floats toward Jimmy and Carl and hovers over the scene. He begins to grin evilly, as he then gets shocked to see Jimmy and Carl laying on the ground looking dead) 'Sheen: '''Jimmy, and Carl! ''(Sheen rises up above them slightly) ''What have I done, I've lost my two best friends in the world! What good is it to be ruler of the world if it means destroying everything you once held dear?! ''(Sheen picks up the Brain Brain Helmet with his powers and hovers it to the top of his giant head) 'Sheen: '''Then again, I'd never have to do my own laundry. ''(The Brain Drain helmet begins to fall) ''Nope. Nope nope, it's gotta be done! ''(Sheen hovers the Brain Drain Helmet onto his giant head) 'Sheen: '''Goodbye, brain, old friend. ''(Sheen's brain and head shrink back down to their normal sizes as Sheen mindlessly floats back down to the ground. Cut to Jimmy and Carl waking up and noticing Sheen back to normal) 'Jimmy: '''Sheen? '''Sheen: '''Jimmy! Jimmy! Thanks heavens your alive! I've thought I've lost you guys forever! '''Carl: '''Hey Sheen, your heads not horrendously bulbus anymore. '''Sheen: '''Carl old buddy, oh I learned a priceless lesson today. '''Jimmy: '''You mean about how friendship is an immutable bond that could weather even the harshest storm? '''Sheen: '''Yeah something like that, so how do I get to keep the costume? ''(Sheen touches the Ultra Lord costume and zaps himself a few times) Ow! That hurt! How! That hurt! Maybe it's worn out by now. Ow! That hurt! Ow! That hurt! (Jimmy and Carl shake hands as Sheen keeps zapping himself by touching the Ultra Lord costume) 'Sheen: '''Ow! That hurt! Ow! That hurt! ''(The spinning neutron changes the image and we cut back to school) 'Ms. Fowl: '''No Sheen the chemical name is not '''Carl: '''Don't worry Sheen, at least acing the math text means you won't be left back. '''Sheen: '''Actually I'm kinda glad I'm not a genius anymore. It's too much pressure. '''Jimmy: '''That's the spirit. So you wanna come over and watch TV? '''Sheen: '''I can't, I got a job offered yesterday and could really use the money. Catch ya later. ''(Cut to the Retroville College and then see Sheen being a new college teacher) 'Sheen: '''Hello and welcome to advance engineering. My name, ''(removes a board showing his name misspelled as "Prufesur Sheen") Professor Sheen, and I shall be learning you today. (The screen darkens as the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts